Scary monsters
by Hazelbutter
Summary: She's a shinigami and has been lied to her whole llife, until she finds out the truth and looks at everything in a new way (story will be so much better than summery)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever! and my besty Zephyr169 ****helped me with it** (i would suggest her storys thur great!)

Chapter 1:

I woke up and stretched and opened my eyes very slowly.  
Lights are on, good  
I go into the bathroom and look into my eyes,  
I hate them there a curse! When I look into people's eyes, I can see their future and how they're going to die and once I see their future there bound to die that way and I can't change what I'm seeing. Most people would want dark purple eyes and don't get me wrong it's an amazing color. . . Just not to me and over the years my eyes have gotten worse. This is the reason I wear a blindfold all the time when I leave my house. You see as a child my mom used to tell me all about this boy who was known as a shinigami and has blood red eyes and can see when people are about to die and there full name in red above their heads he's known as Beyond Birthday, I want to meet him so I'm not alone in this world. My parents died when I was little and I'm an only child, my mom died in a car wreck and my dad never came home from the air force that day at the airport so I kind of assume he's dead, and sometimes I'm glad I'm an only child cause I would want to see my siblings death and bound them to die that way. . That's just horrible but then again sometimes I wish I did so I wouldn't be alone in this house.  
I brush my teeth and rinse my mouth and look into the mirror one last time,  
It angers me that I can't see my own death, not that I'd want to but it kind of annoys me.  
I clench my fists and see my eyes change from purple to a dark red and I slam my fist into the mirror shattering it and watching the pieces fall into my sink like shards of a past I would never see. I just smile and turn around.  
Much better  
I grab my bag off my bed and grab some bandages out of my drawer. Wrapping it around my bloody hand I head downstairs and look around my empty house and go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Buttering a piece of toast I walk around the house going through my mental checklist for school. After breakfast I look at the clock and see that its 6:05. I stand up and head out the door and head to my bus stop. Half way to my bus stop, I'm staring down at my feet, watching them move back and forth, when my eyes go wide and I look up at the tree lined street worried someone would see me, or worse I would see someone. Dropping my bag I sprint back to my house, arriving out of breath I force myself to continue strong. I open the door and run up stairs and grab my blindfold off my nightstand then turn and realize I have to run back to make it in time for the bus.  
"Ugh" I run back downstairs and out of the house, closing the door behind me. I race back to the place where I dropped my bag, but it was not there. I roll my eyes and fast walk to my bus stop putting my blind fold on when I get to the bench for the bus stop and sit down. I wait there for Juniper my best friend. After few minutes pass, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I jump a little, having not heard him come up behind me for I was lost in my thoughts, then stand up and stare in his general direction, as if I can see him.  
"Morning ES!" He greets me warmly but with a nervous under tone.  
"Morning Juniper!" He gives me a hug and hands me my bag when we break apart.  
"I think you dropped this." I smile and put my bag over my shoulder.  
"Yeah, thanks Juniper" I hear him sigh.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Can you do me a favor" he asks a little worried, the nervousness in his voice multiplied tenfold.  
"Depends on what it is" I rub my arm half-knowing his question.  
He reaches up and puts his hands on my blind fold; I also reach up and put my arms around it, keeping it firmly on my head. We had gone through this many times before.  
"Could you take this off and look at me once. . . Just once! I think I'm different than the others, give me a chance" I sigh and look down...  
(To Be Continued!)

Chapter 2 will be up sooner or later. All reveiws will be read and are apprieciated :)


	2. The vision

**Most of the credit on this chapter goes to my friend Zephyr169 and im really happy on how it turned out and warning! This chapter Is violent and bloody (: so enjoy!**

I reach up and run my hands over the knot in my blindfold and I slowly undid it, not really wanting to I sighed and unwraped it and took it off, looking down at his black Nike shoes with the red logo on the side. I lift my gaze slightly seeing his black skinny jeans and his plad over shirt with a funky design that's brown and black with white sqaures with a white tank top under it, he lifts my chin up forcing me took look at his face, he has coco brown hair that covers his right eyes slightly and the sides go down past his ears. I hestitated at first then looked into his eye that were a bright blue , suddenly I got sucked into another reality:

News flash: Prisoner #449 has escaped from prison i repeat prison #449 has escaped please be cautious of your surroundings!

I'm walking down the icy windswept path, shadows skirting at the edge of my vision. the apartment complex stretching high touching the unnatural fog as it descends upon the city. I turned as a guttural laugh erupted behind me. I take in the messy black hair, sticking up in odd angles with grease, the orange wrinkled jumpsuit marking him as an escaped criminal, and the hungry evil sparkling eyes colored blood red. He smiles showing his sharp filed teeth. I took a step back trying in vain to distance myself from the insane psycho in front of me. He reached out a long gangly arm and grabbed my arm, nails digging farther into my skin drawing little rivulets of blood.

"_Come with me_." His voice grating on my ear drums.

I shook my head my eyes wide with fear. My parents had often told me stories of the mad man with the crimson eyes. I turned to run but he held on scratching my arms till the blood ran down my arm. He pulls me into the alley and drags me screaming down into the sewers through the broken grate. I looked over at the madman an saw his eyes were practically glowing in the darkness, and the light caught his sharp Teeth so they glinted and revealed his maniac smile. He raises one hand and I see the blade crudely sharpened plunge towards me. I felt the sharp stinging sensation of the dagger as it was drug through my arm. Warm blood weld up and dibbled down my arm. I looked away from the angry red wound in time to see a sharp jagged rock smash against my skull.

When I opened my eyes I was met with the sight of a blood stained basement. There were chains littering the walls, corpses and rotted bones littered the floor, there was a wall completely covered with long blades and torture devices. I struggled to my feet and tried to take a step forward but gasped in pain as I looked down and saw chains of barbed wire warped around my arms and legs. There was a loud creaking coming from the behind the barred door, the sound of footsteps slowly creeping down the stairs. I backed against the wall, gritting my teeth against the pain from moving. Slowly the door opened to reveal first a long fingered hand with sharp broken bloodstained nails, then a orange jumpsuit slowly grew in color as the faint candle light fell upon it. I could see the mans bright blood red eyes glowing through the crack, that sick smile plastered on his face. Slowly he let out a maniacal laugh that had shivers creeping up and down my spine.

This is real. This is actually happening.

BB's POV

I slowly opened the door and gazed at the man I had stolen from the busy streets. He would be easy to break. However still so much fun, and he has the spark of defiance in his gaze. It's so much fun when they think they can escape. I crept into the room and kept the blunt blade hidden behind my back. My pulse started to race as it always did before the fun starts.

"_Hello, and who are you_?" I asked the man my voice gravelly.

The man visibly flinched as I spoke and then answered with a shaky high pitched voice.

"I'm Juniper"

"_Well that was disappointing_." I muttered after hearing the mans fear in his voice.

"_Anyhow! Lets get started_." I said as I pulled out a large white board stained with blood splatters.

Pulling out a dark black dry erase marker I made a schedule.

"_I think I'll start by skinning you, cutting off all your muscles, then gouging out your eyeballs. How does that sound? Oh wait, where should I fit in the gutting? Do you have any ideas_?" I asked as I turned my maniac gaze back to Juniper, I rolled my eyes as I looked down at the man who was now dissolving into a puddle of tears and sobs.

How pathetic. He's not going to be much fun is he? Sad. Oh well.

I take another look at my schedule and turn, advancing on Juniper. His mewling cries for mercy falling upon deaf ears. I step forward and drag the dagger into his flesh, relishing his cries for mercy as I skinned the man alive. After a mere hour his screams died and became whimpers. Disappointed the music of insanity was put on pause I took the knife and brought it up close to his face, slowly slicing the thin layers of the wet and puffy eye ball. I smiled as Juniper screams once again filled the air. I left one eye so he could still witness the mutilation. I slowly started to turn his muscles into mince meat, spraying his blood across the room. I dance and sang to his musical screams, blood covered me head to foot, painting my vision red as I relished the taste and continued my work. When Juniper finally showed signs of dying from blood loss, I grabbed a pair of pliers and another knife that was old and rusted, but still deadly sharp. I sliced open his stomach and began to disembowel him as his screams reached a new intensity. I smiled at him making sure his good eye could see me.

"_Well, this has been delightful fun. If only it could have lasted longer_." I sighed and plunged the dagger into his throat watching as he choked on his own blood.

I danced on the blood soaked floor cackling my insanity to the heavens.

I come back into my reality not able to move..

((To be continued!))

**Thanks for reasding hope you enjoyed chapter three will be up urrrg whenever I type it :P until then reviews are apprieciated ^^**


End file.
